Choices We Make
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Sometimes, it really does all depend on the choices we make. WARNING: Slash & Mpreg. Clex pairing.
1. The Breakup

**Choices We Make**

**Disclaimer:**  
As always, I don't own the characters (minus Dr. Ariel Clay) and I am in no way affiliated with Smallville...This fic was simply written for entertainment purposes only...

**Rating:**  
T for themes/content

**Pairing:**  
Clex

**Genre:**  
Drama/Romance

The Breakup

Clark walked into Lex's study to speak with him. Smiling, Lex rose from this chair and approached Clark, embracing him in a hug, also kissing him lightly on the lips. Half smiling, Clark couldn't help but hate himself for what he was about to do. He'd never wanted to hurt Lex. Clark would rather have killed himself, but he knew this was his only choice; or so he thought. The teasing and taunting from the other kids at school had become too much for Clark to handle. He'd come close to losing all self control on several students. That was a risk he didn't think he was ready to take.

Noting the slight hint of sadness in his lover's face, Lex asked "Clark?...What's wrong?" Sighing, Clark replied "Lex...We need to talk..." Sensing where this was going, Lex thought to himself _Why do I get the sick feeling I know where this is going?..._ Trying not to let his feelings show, Lex simply asked "What about?" Hating himself for what he was doing, Clark reluctantly replied "Lex...I don't think I can do this anymore...I think we should go our seperate ways..." Although he'd sensed it coming, each word felt like another razor sharp blade piercing into his chest. His face taking on a more evidently hurt appearance, he replied "What? Clark, I don't believe this...I thought you loved me..." Just wanting to get this over, Clark replied "I do love you, Lex. It's just...the little whispers in the halls that nobody thinks I can hear are beginning to become too much...I don't know how much more I can take before I snap. And you know what could happen if I lose it...I just don't wanna risk that...I don't wanna hurt you either but in the end, I don't see any other choice...I'm really sorry, Lex...I never meant to hurt you...Please understand..."

Lex did understand. He knew the consequences of Clark losing it on some poor student. He also didn't wanna take that risk. Sighing in resignation, Lex pleaded one final time. "Clark, please!...There has to be another way!..." Lex's desperate pleas were stinging Clark like a thousand knives stabbing him all over his body. Still, he knew what he had to do. "Lex, I'm sorry...This is the only way..." With that, Clark just turned and walked out. Watching as Clark left, Lex couldn't believe it was really over. He never dreamed this day would come. Though, he couldn't say that he blamed Clark. But, that didn't make it hurt any less, losing him. Walking back over to his desk Lex poured himself a glass of scotch.

Meanwhile, back at the Kent Farm, Clark sat in the living room, reliving his last discussion with Lex. _Did I really do the right thing?...Maybe Lex was right...Maybe there _is _another way..._ He thought to himself. As he sat there, pondering his decision, trying to find another solution, he stared outside the window. He'd been so lost in thought, he hadn't noticed the major downpour outside. Rain covered the windows with a thick sheet of water. After watching the rain a few more moments, Clark resumed his thoughts only to be interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Walking into the kitchen, Clark placed the receiver to his ear as he answered "Hello?..." Sighing, the caller on the other end of the line replied "Mr. Kent?" Confused, as he didn't recognize the caller's voice, Clark asked "Yes, this is he. May I ask who's calling?"

What Clark didn't know was that after his first scotch, Lex kept drinking more and more until finally it was too much. He'd collapsed onto the floor of his study. One of his servants had found him and called the ambulance. Slowly, the caller on the other end of the line replied "This is Dr. Ariel Clay from the Smallville Medical Center. I'm calling about your friend, Lex Luthor." _Oh my God...Please tell me he didn't do anything stupid..._Clark thought to himself as he replied "What happened?" Sighing once more, Dr. Clay replied "He was just brought to us in critical condition about half an hour ago...He's in a coma now..." Shocked, Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. After being rendered speechless, Clark asked meekly "H-How?" Reluctantly, Dr. Clay explained "We ran a toxicology screening and we discovered his Blood-Alcohol Level was through the roof. We believe that to be the cause of his coma..." _God damn it, Lex! Why!..._Clark thought to himself as he replied "Thank you. I'll be right down there..."

Not even waiting for a response, Clark hung up the receiver and grabbed the keys to his truck. Dashing out to the truck, he instinctively pulled his coat up over his head, as the downpour had yet to let up. Ignoring the rain and the slick roads, Clark sped down to the hospital where Lex had been taken. Miraculously, he made it there safely. Rushing inside, Clark was then lead to Lex's private room. Walking in, Clark nearly hit the ground in shock. Slowly approaching Lex's bedside, Clark began to feel increasingly guilty. "Damn it...This is all my fault..." He whispered, gently taking Lex's lifeless hand in his own. He hadn't even bothered to fight back the tears. They just streamed silently down his cheeks as he gently caressed Lex's cold, pale cheek.

_God, Lex...I can't believe this is happening..._Clark thought to himself. Softly, he spoke to Lex. "Lex...If you can hear me...I was wrong...You were right, I was wrong...I never should have left you...I hate myself for hurting you like that...I was a fool...I should've just talked things out with you...Together, I know we could have come up with a better solution...I'm sorrry...I know that won't change things, it won't bring you back but I just felt that needed to be said..." That said, Clark leaned over Lex and kissed his forehead ever so gently.

Feeling Clark's lips brush against his skin and hearing his words, Lex also felt guilty. As much as Clark had hurt him, he could see he was Clark even more. _Shit...Clark, no...You weren't the fool, I was...I should have understood your side more...I should have understood your pain...Hell, I should have been there for you...You needed me and I was too blind to see it...God, what I wouldn't give to hold him in my arms and tell him everything's okay, that I'm okay...I just want things to go back to the way they were..._Lex thought to himself, trying like hell to wake up and comfort Clark. Though, he soon discovered his eyelids felt as though somebody had cemented them shut. _Fuck!..._He cursed to himself. _I have to come out of this...I have to tell Clark that I was the one who was wrong...Somehow, I will...I'll find a way to do it..._

Meanwhile, Clark just sat beside Lex's bed. No force on Earth or in Heaven could have made Clark leave Lex's side; not until he knew for a fact that Lex was going to be all right. As darkness fell, Clark soon began feeling drowsy. Before he sucame to sleep, Clark leaned over Lex once again and whispered gently and desperately in Lex's ear "Please...Don't leave me..." With that, Clark soon drifted off to sleep.

In the darkness and cloudiness of Lex's mind, Clark's words rang out. _Don't worry, Clark...I'm not going anywhere...I promise...I could never leave you..._He thought to himself in response to Clark's desperation, though he knew the farmboy wouldn't hear it. Somehow, he would find a way to tell Clark that for himself. He didn't know when or how but he would do it. He'd made up his mind. Then, the darkness took over once more.

The next morning, Clark awoke to the sounds of the various machines hooked up to Lex mingling with the harsh golden rays of sunlight filing into the room from the window. Looking down into his former lover's face, Clark saw that there had been no change in his condition; not like he'd expected one. After the doctors had come into check on Lex, they soon left Clark alone with him again. Even though he'd grown accustomed to seeing Lex like this, it still killed him knowing that it was all because of him. _Hold on, Lex...I know you can beat this..._Clark thought to himself, then whispered it softly in Lex's ear. Hearing Clark's word seemed to give Lex new hope-hope he feared was lost in the darkness. Though, he still could not muster the strength to come out of his comatosed state.

Meanwhile, Clark just stayed by Lex's side. _God, what was I thinking?...I never should have left him...Now...I may never get him back..._ He thought to himself. The thought of the possibility of Lex not making it scared Clark. _He has to pull through...I don't know what I'd do without him...I'd be lost if I lost him..._Clark thought to himself, pondering the possibility of losing the man he loved more than life itself; the man he would gladly lay down his life to save. That was something Clark just couldn't deal with.

After yet another day of watching Lex suffer and dealing with the guilt of knowing all this was because of him, Clark soon drifted off to sleep by Lex's side once more. Just before Lex, too, sucame to the total darkness clouding his mind once again, he thought to himself with gradually deteriorating hope _He really _does _love me...Hell, he's the only one to stand by my side even after I go and do something foolish like this...God, I don't deserve him...He deserves so much better than an ass like me..._

The next morning, Clark awoke to a strange swirling feeling in his stomach. Insinctively placing a hand over his stomach, Clark jumped slightly. He could have sworn he'd felt a rhythmic beating of some sort. It immediately made him think of a heartbeat. _What the hell?..._Clark thought to himself, shocked by what he had felt. Slowly, he replaced his hand over his stomach. Sure enough. It was a heartbeat all right. This discovery was confirmed by Clark's dog-like sense of hearing. _Oh my God!...I don't believe it!...I'm...pregnant..._Clark thought to himself, bewildered. _What I really don't believe is that I was actually foolish enough to leave my child's father!...Well...my child's _other _father, anyway..._He thought, mentally kicking himself. As Clark continued to process the fact that he was pregnant, he realized some thing. _Oh my God!...Now, I definitely need Lex to make it!...I don't know if I can raise this baby on my own..._Clark thought, scared of the fact that he could lose Lex. Which would, in turn, leave Clark alone to raise the baby on his own.

Also, Clark remembered that Kryptonian pregnancies were accelerated compared to humans; especially in males. Which only gave them three months to prepare for the birth. _Oh shit!...That means that Lex has to wake up and **soon**..._Clark thought to himself, in border line panic. If Lex didn't pull through, then that would leave Clark alone to raise their baby on his own...Something he just wasn't able to do.

Over the course of the day, Clark hadn't stopped running through thoughts of all the different possible outcoms and all the different reacions Lex might have if Clark ever got the chance to tell him he was pregnant. Clark couldn't stop worrying. Though one thought continuously rang throughout his thoughts. _Well...At least this way if Lex _doesn't _make it-God fobid!-At least this way, I'll always have a part of him here with me..._Looking down at his stomach, somewhat more calmly, Clark slowly stroked it gently, whispering softly "I'll always love and take care of you...And no matter what happens...Always remember..._Both_ of your fathers love you more than anything..." A smile slowly tugging at his lips, Clark soon drifted off to sleep by Lex's bedside once again.

The next morning, Clark had been awoken by a greatly more pleasant surprise. It wasn't symptoms of his pregnancy, or the sunlight filing in through the window or the sounds of the various machines around the room that had disturbed his slumber. "Hey, farmboy..." Snapping awake to find the source of the weak, raspy greeting, Clark soon found it and smiled. "Lex!" He exclaimed. Standing from his seat, Clark smiled down at Lex as Lex's face took on a more surprised expression. "What're you doing here?" Lex asked, confused as to why Clark would be with him, considering their last discussion.

Sighing, Clark sat back down and began to recall the events of the night he'd left Lex. "...Well, after I left the mansion, I went back home and did a lot of thinking. Then, I was distracted when the phone rang. They told me you'd been brought here in critical condition and that your Blood-Alcohol Level was through the roof...They also told me you were in a coma...Soon as I heard that, I hurried down here as fast my little ol' truck could manage-" Clark was soon interrupted when Dr. Clay walked in the room. "-And he hasn't left your side since." She added, smiling sweetly. "It's nice to see that you're awake...I've been reviewing your test results and your progress these couple of days...Whatever Mr. Kent's been doing seems to be working, you've drastically improved since the night you were brought here...I'm just gonna put the paperwork in and once it clears, you'll be free to go..."

Clark and Lex both smiled wide at that news. Nodding to Dr. Clay, Clark replied "Thank you so much, Dr. Clay..." Smiling towards Clark, Dr. Clay replied "It's not a problem, Mr. Kent." With that, she turned, her light brown hair swinging behind her, and left the room. Turning back to Lex, Clark stood from his seat and sat next to him on the bed. "It's gonna be so great to have you back..." He stated, trying to feign a smile. Seeing through Clark's mask, Lex noticed something was troubling the young farmboy. A slight look of concern showing in his eyes, Lex asked "Clark...What's wrong?" Sighing slightly, Clark replied "It's just that...Lex, I was wrong to have ever left you...I'm just sorry it took almost losing you to make me realize that...Lex, I was a fool...You were nothing but amazing to me and I left you...You don't deserve a piece of shit like me, you deserve so much better...I'm sorry to have put you through that..." Clark then hung his head, waiting for Lex to agree with him and call him the lowest scum on Earth and tell him to leave.

Even after that explanation, Lex sensed that young Kent boy was still holding something back. However, he tried to push that aside. Sitting up in his bed, Lex gently took Clark's hands in his as he replied gently "Clark, you weren't the fool...I was...I was too blind to see when you needed me the most...I was too blind to see it when you needed someone to be there for you...It's not me who deserves better...Clark you deserve so much better than an ass like me..." Turning to Lex, he saw a look of genuine regret shining in his soft brown eyes. "Lex...Can you ever forgive me for hurting you like I did?" He asked meekly. Smirking, Lex replied "Only if you forgive me for being the ass that I was..." Chuckling, Clark squeezed Lex's hands gently and replied, smiling "Deal..."

After another couple of hours, the young couple was once again interrupted by a young orderly entering the room. Reviewing the clipboard she held in her hands, she looked up at Lex. "Mr. Luthor, you're free to go. The paperwork just went through..." Turning to the orderly, Lex smiled and replied "Thank you..." Nodding, the orderly turned and left the room. When the orderly left, Clark rose to his feet as helped Lex do the same and get ready to leave. Walking out to the truck, Lex's fingers laced with Clark's, taking his hand in his own. Turning to Lex, Clark just flashed him his usual charming smile. As they both climbed inside the truck, Clark started down the road to the Luthor mansion.

As they were pulling into the mansion's driveway, the two young lovers exited the truck and made their way inside. Once inside, Lex noticed Clark had been rather quiet and seemed to be lost in thought. When they made it into Lex's study, Lex moved in front of Clark. Gently forcing his chin up to cause Clark to look him in the eye, Lex asked softly. "What's wrong, Clark?...I can sense that you're hiding something from me..." Gazing into Lex's eyes, Clark pondered asking his question for a moment. Could he really tell the man he loved that he was pregnant with his child? Or that he was an alien, which why he was able to get pregnant? Finally giving into the warm look of concern in Lex's eyes, Clark replied softly, "...I'm pregnant..."

A smirk tugging at his lips, Lex replied "Can't say that I'm surprised...But would you mind explaining to me just exactly how that's possible, Clark?..." Even though he already knew how, Lex just wanted to hear it straight from Clark. Clark just stared at the ground while he quietly mumbled something about being superhuman and being from another planet. However, before he could go into any real detail, Lex just made him face him again as he took Clark's hands in his own and gently whispered "I know..." Clark's face then took on a gentuinely confused expression. "All I ever really wanted was just for you trust me, Clark...For you to trust me enough to be honest with me..." Feeling slightly guilty now, Clark replied "I'm sorry, Lex. It's just that...Everyone who knows my secret has been in serious danger...I just couldn't bring myself to put you in that position...I just wanted you to be safe..."

Understanding his concern, Lex just gazed deeper into Clark's eyes, full of regret. "Clark...Let's make a promise...To always be open and honest with each other..." Smiling at Lex's suggestion, Clark replied "I'd like that..." Smiling, Lex vehemently embraced Clark, holding him closer than he'd ever done before. Clark held Lex equally tight. He was go glad to see things going back to the way they were. Especially in time for the birth of their child. When they finally seperated, Clark noticed the slightest hint of fear written in his lover's face.

Resting a gentle hand on Lex's cheek, Clark asked gently "Lex?...What's wrong?" Trying to hide his concerns, Lex replied "Nothing, it's nothing..." Seeing through his lover's mask, Clark asked "I thought we agreed to be honest with each other?..." Smirking, Lex had expected his lover to use his own words against him. As the smirk quickly faded, Lex replied "It's just that...Well...What if I turn out to be a horrible father?...What if I turn out to be just like my own father?..." Understanding the older man's concern, Clark rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he replied "Lex, don't worry. You are nothing like your father. Which is one of many things I love about you. You're going to make a great father. I know you will." Clark smiled as he tried to reassure his uncertain lover. Smiling Lex asked "You really think so?" Chuckling ever so slightly, Clark replied "No..." Seeing Lex's immediately change in facial expressions, Clark added, smiling "I _know_ so...I can see that in you...It's up to you to see it in your self..."

Smiling from the confidence his lover had instilled him, Lex replied "Thanks, Clark..." Wrapping his arms around his smiling lover, Lex embraced him in another vehement hug. "I love you so much, Clark..." Lex added, muffled by Clark's jet black locks. Smiling, Clark whispered gently in Lex's ear "I love you, too, Lex. More than you'll ever know." Pulling away from Clark, Lex then ensnared Clark's lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Before either of them realized what had happened, they were down on the floor, Lex was removing Clark's shirt while Clark was working on the buttons on Lex's dress shirt. When they finally broke the kiss, they just lie there, both panting breathlessly on the floor of the study-Lex ontop of Clark with his hands pinned above his head.

Smiling down at Clark, Lex joked "Come on, let's get you up. Afterall we need to take care of you...I mean, afterall...you _are_ carrying the future of the Luthor legacy with you..." Lex poked at Clark's stomach playfully. Chuckling softly, Clark took Lex's offered hand and rose carefully from the ground. Once both men were redressed, they sat together on the couch in the living room. Turning to Lex, Clark's face took on a more serious expression as he began "Lex..." Turning to his lover, Lex asked "Yeah, Clark?..." Clark sighed slightly as he continued "...There's something I neglected to mention earlier..." Curious, Lex replied "What's that?" Slowly, Clark added hesitantly "Well, when I told you I was pregnant, what I forgot to mention was that Kryptonian pregnancies are significantly accelerated compared to humans. Especially among men...In men, they only last three months..." A smile slowly tugging at the corners of his lips, Lex replied "So?...That just means we get to see our child that much sooner..." Confused, Clark asked "You mean...You're okay with that?..." Smiling, Lex took his hand and replied "Clark, I've already got everything I've ever wanted...You...And now that I'm having a child with you...That just makes it even better..." Listening to Lex's response, Clark squeezed his hands gently and replied "Lex...You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that...And as for me, I've also got everything I've ever wanted...And like you said...Having this child with you just makes me that much happier..."

Their sentimental moment was soon interrupted as Clark winced and grasped his stomach which had grown in size invisibly in pain. Reading the pain written in his lover's face, Lex placed a worried hand on Clark's shoulder as he asked "Clark? Clark, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Clark soon released his grip on his stomach as the sharp pain of four tiny little feet kicking him subsided. Turning to Lex, Clark smiled reassuringly as he replied "Yeah, I'm fine...But I just made another discovery...We're not just having _a _baby...I'm pregnant with twins..." Lex's face tugged into the broadest smile Clark had ever seen him wear.


	2. Warnings in Disguise

**Choices We Make**

**Disclaimer:**  
Again, I do not own the characters (minus Dr. Britny Blick), nor am I in anyway affiliated with _Smallville_...

**Rating:**  
T for themes/content

**Genre:**  
Drama/Romance

**Pairing:**  
Clex

Warnings In Disguise

It had been two months since the discovery of Clark's pregnancy. Two months that had been far from easy for either Lex or Clark. Though, Clark appreciated Lex's patience through all of his mood swings other side effects of the pregnancy. Even though he did all he could to control the mood swings, some were so bad that even the mighty Clark Kent couldn't control them. One had even gotten so far out of hand that Clark had even slapped Lex in the face. Though, Lex didn't think anything of it. He understood that it wasn't Clark's fault. Plus, he never could stay mad at the young farmboy.

Another thing Clark appreciated was when Lex offered to have him move into the mansion when his parents had kicked him out when they learned of the pregnancy. Clark and Lex had been spending the past two months preparing for the birth. By now, everything was complete as well Clark's belly more than doubling in size. It appeared as though the young boy had swallowed two basketballs. He already appeared to be nine months along by human standards.

Today was the day Clark was having an old friend of his Lex's come by and check everything out (medically speaking, that is) and see how he was progressing through the rapid pregnancy. Walking up to the door, she knocked on the oversized doors. She was quickly greeted by both Lex and Clark. "Hey, Lex. Clark." She smiled sweetly as Lex ushered her in. Returning the smile, Clark replied "Hey, Britny." Also smiling, Lex replied "Hey, Britny."

As the trio made their way into the room that had been designated "The Birthing Room", Clark sat down on a medium sized bed as Britny prepped her tools in her bag. Britny had been in on the pregnancy right from the start for she'd known about Clark's secret for a while now. She'd made several trips to mansion to check on Clark as she'd offered to be his OB/GYN. Running her various routine tests, Britny asked Clark "So, Clark, how've you been feeling lately? All right?"

Nodding, Clark replied "Pretty good. The morning sickness seems to have cleared up, thankfully." Smiling and nodding, Britny added "Yeah, that usually happens toward the end of the pregnancy when the body begins preparing for the birth..." Both Lex and Clark smiled at the mention of the birth. As Britny wrapped up her check up, she turned to the couple "Well, everything seems to be just fine. Clark, your perfect health is beginning to get boringly predictable." The trio chuckled at that remark. However, Britny's smile quickly faded as she removed her dark metallic purple framed bi-focal glasses, a sure sign that something wasn't right. Sighing slightly, she slowly added "...Which is what's got me concerned..."

Confused, Lex asked "But, I thought you just said everything was fine?..." Understanding Lex's confusion, Britny explained "Yes-right now-it is. But, I know from experience the possible consequences of a pregnancy as smooth as Clark's..." With that, Britny then placed her glasses back on her face as Clark asked "What _are _they?" Reluctantly, Britny added "Well...I didn't wanna bring this up because I didn't wanna scare either of you...But, as a doctor, I _am _obligated to warn you of any risks...Back when my mother was pregnant with me, her pregnancy went just as boringly smooth as Clark's is right now...Then when it came gametime, that's when things went wrong...Really wrong...It came to a point where the anesthesiologist told Dr. Goyle-my mom's OB/GYN-to just focus on saving my mom and she would have another child...At any point during that birth, either my mom or I-or both of us-could have died, and in fact, I was technically still born..." Shocked by Britny's story, Clark asked "What do you mean 'still-born'?" Sighing, Britny explained "Still-born means born dead..."

Clark and Lex couldn't believe what they were hearing. Worried, Lex asked "Are you saying this is gonna happen to Clark? That there's a chance I could lose him during the birth?" Trying to reassure Lex (and Clark as well), Britny replied "It's not a guarantee...But, I do feel like it's a distinct possibility...One that you guys should be prepared for come gametime..." As both Clark and Lex nodded understandingly, Britny gathered her things as Lex replied softly "Thank you, Britny." Turning to Lex, Britny smiled as she replied "No problem..." With that said, Britny made her way out of the room and out to her car and left for home.

Scared not only for his own life, but the lives of his and Lex's children, Clark turned to Lex as he asked "Do you think it'll happen?..." Knowing how likely it was based on the facts he'd just been given, Lex tried to reassure Clark as he replied "Clark, just because it happened to one person doesn't mean it'll happen to you. I mean afterall, you're obviously a lot stronger physically than anybody on Earth...Plus, Britny even said it wasn't a guarantee...Don't worry, Clark...Everything's gonna be all right...I promise..." Wrapping a comforting arm around Clark's shoulders, Lex took Clark's hand in his and just held him close to him.

Resting his head on Lex's shoulder, Clark subconsciously placed a hand on his enlarged belly, rubbing it gently, as he replied "I hope you're right..." With that said and done, Clark and Lex tried to go about their day as normal. At first it seemed impossible, Britny's warnings still fresh within both of their minds. However, as the day progressed, things seemed to settle down. That evening, Lex and Clark sat on the couch in the living room watching the snow falling outside the window. The mansion decorated for Christmas as it was already Christmas Eve, the young couple seemed to be lost in the romance of all the candles on the mantle and the warmth of the fire. After a while, Clark grasped his belly and winced in pain.

Turning to Clark, Lex asked "Clark? You okay?" Turning to Lex as the pain subsided almost instantly, Clark replied "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a contraction." Concerned, Lex asked "A contraction? You're not in labor are you?" Chuckling softly, Clark replied "Oh, heavens no...Just like with human pregnancies, our bodies go through sort of..practice contractions toward the end of the pregnancy to get ready for the birth. It's nothing, Lex. Really." Still somewhat unsure, Lex resigned "If you're sure..." Smiling reassuringly, Clark replied "I'm sure, Lex. Don't worry. If I thought it was anything serious, I'd tell you."

That said, the young couple just resumed enjoying the ambiance of Christmas which floated all throughout the mansion. Occasionally Clark would have another contraction and Lex would question him about it but, Clark kept insisting it was nothing. As another contraction passed, Lex asked "Clark are you sure you're not in labor? I mean, the contractions are getting closer and closer together and from the looks of things, they seem to be getting stronger..." It was then that Clark immediately rethought his explanation. It felt as though some sort of sack had broken within his body. Gripping Lex's hand, Clark turned to him and stated "Lex, you were right..." Shocked, Lex asked "What?" Feeling another contraction pass, this one stronger than the rest preceeding it, Clark replied "Lex, I _am _in labor...My water just broke...I'm giving birth..."

The urgency of the situation finally settling into Lex, he quickly helped Clark carefully to his feet while having one of the servants call Britny to have her come over to help with the birth. That done, Lex quickly lead Clark back to the birthing room. Approaching the bed designated for the birth, Clark gripped his belly in pain, gritting his teeth in agony as the contractions only seemed to be strengthening. Quickly lying back on the bed, Clark watched as Lex hurried to his side. Taking Clark's hand in his own, Lex stroked Clark's forehead gently as he stated "Looks like it's showtime..." Clark's only response was "God, I just hope Britny gets here soon...I really feel like I need to push..." Clark stated, his teeth still gritted in pain. Still stroking his lover's forehead gently, Lex replied understandingly "I know...She's on her way...In the meantime, just remember the breathing she taught you..." With that, Lex began coaching Clark through his breathing while Clark occasionally screamed in pain.

Driving down to the Luthor mansion as fast as the speed limit would allow, Britny soon came upon a traffic jam. "What the hell's going on here?" She asked the empty space of her black 2005 Chevy Silverado open-bed pick-up truck. Looking around, she noticed an ambulance rushing down the street from her. "Shit, there's an accident. I'm never gonna get there in time with this..." Still looking around, she then remembered a short cut to the mansion. Backing up with the little room she had behind her, Britny turned off onto a side road. Within fifteen minutes she was pulling up into the driveway of the Luthor mansion. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of her assistant arriving as well. Hurrying out of their cars, they both made their way inside and back to the birthing room. Hurrying into the room, Britny saw how far the labor had already progressed.

Turning to Lex, she stated "I got here as soon as I could..." Nodding, Lex simply replied "Well, the important thing is that you're here...Who's she?" He asked, indicating the hispanic looking assistant standing next to Britny. "This is my assistant María Gualez...And if you're concerned about her knowing too much about Clark, don't be. She won't say anything...Even if she did, nobody would understand her...She only speaks Spanish...Doesn't know a word of English..." Britny explained, prepping for the delivery. Assuming her own position, María aided Lex in coaching Clark with his breathing.

When they were half way through delivering the first baby, Britny heard María mention "Doctora! Su pulso es de carreras!" Snapping her head up at that, Britny fired back "¿Qué te dijo?" Hoping against hope she'd misunderstood, Britny had a sinking feeling she had heard María just fine. When María repeated the statement, Lex asked Britny as she cursed to herself, "What'd she say? What's going on?" Walking around to Lex's side, Britny rested a firm yet gentle hand on his shoulder as she replied "Lex, I know this is hard for you. But, I need you to step aside so I can help Clark." As Clark screamed out in pain again, Lex asked "Just what the hell's goin' on here? What'd she even say anyway?" Sighing, Britny replied "Clark's pulse is racing. If his heart rate continues at this rate his, heart could give out at any given moment. Meaning, we could lose him and quite possibly the babies as well. Now, do you really wanna risk that?"

Turning to Lex, Clark added "Lex, please-agh-...stay...I need you here..." Determined not to leave Clark's side, Lex replied "Don't worry, Clark. I'm not going anywhere!" Turning to Britny, María asked "¿Qué debo hacer?" Pointing to Lex, Britny reluctantly replied "Le impede..." Nodding, María approached Lex. Looking from the hispanic assistant back to Britny, Lex asked "What's going on? What did you just say to her?" Lex's question was soon answered as María pushed him back, away from Clark. Fighting her and losing, Lex shouted "No! Let go of me!" Watching Lex being forced away from, Clark reached out for Lex's hand as he shouted out "LEX!" The desperation in Clark's voice stinging in his heart, Lex tried to grab on to Clark's hand but soon found María had forced him just out of reach. Instead, he shouted "CLARK! Clark, I'm here!"

Pulling a syringe out of her bag, Britny quickly filled the tube with some sort of medication. Rolling up Clark's sleeve, Britny administered the medication. However, it hadn't been enough. Clark suddenly went limp. Knowing what had just happened, Lex reached out to him, still unable to reach him for María's grip, and cried out "CLARK! NOOO!"

Understanding Lex's reaction, Britny immediately went into an all out effort to revive Clark. Turning to Britny, tears were flooding down Lex's cheeks as he cried "Please! Hurrry! You have to do something!" Continuing the revival effort, Britny turned to face Lex as she replied "I'm doing everything I can, Lex!" After a few attempts, Britny sighed a sigh of relief as she saw Clark snap awake once more. "Lex! Please! I need you!" He called out, desperately. Hearing Clark's cry, Lex hit his knees both in relief and desperation. Reaching out to Clark, Lex cried out "Clark! I'm here! I'm here, Clark!"

Returning to her original position, Britny looked to María. "Le libera..." She ordered. As María returned to her original position, Britny watched as Lex eagerly returned to his own, right by Clark's side. Taking Clark's hand in his own once again, Lex gently stroked his lover's forehead as he assured him "I'm here. I'm here, Clark. It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay." Turning to Lex, Clark's voice lowered back down to regular level as he replied weakly. "Lex...I can't do this..." Trying to instill in him the same confidence he'd instilled in him, Lex replied "Yes, you can Clark...I see that in you..." Smirking, Lex added "Now, it's time for you to see it in yourself..." Looking up at Clark, Britny added "Come on, Clark. One good push. You're almost half way there. Just one good push!..."

Looking down into his lover's eyes, Lex could see the pain Clark was in. Trying to push thoughts of that aside, Lex added "You heard her, Clark. Just one good push. That's it. Just one good push." Something in Lex's voice seemed to give Clark strength. Looking across the bed at Britny, Clark just nodded his head. Smiling, Britny added "Ready...aaand push!" Gritting his teeth in pain, Clark cried out in pain as he bore down on his belly, forcing the rest of the first baby out. As Britny lifted the baby up off the bed, Clark watched as she handed it over to María who proceeded to clean it off and wrap it in a warm blanket while he listened to its cries. Looking down into Clark's eyes, they both smiled as Britny proudly announced "Congratulations, you two...It's a girl." Smiling up at Lex, Clark added "She's beautiful..."

Their moment of happiness was soon cut short by Clark screaming in pain from another contraction. Taking her original position yet again, Britny looked down to see the second head already crowning. Another hour later, Britny looked up at Clark and stated "One more good push and you're done, Clark! One more push and it'll all be over!" Gazing down into his lover's eyes, Lex repeated "You hear that, Clark? One more push and it's over!" Looking up into Lex's eyes full of caring and support, Clark replied breathlessly "Lex...I don't think I can...I just don't have it in me...I'm too weak..." Caressing Clark's cheek gently, Lex replied "Yes, you can, Clark. You can do this...Hell, if for no other reason, do it for me..."

Lex's words seemed to empower Clark. Taking a deep breath, Clark replied "All right...Let's do this..." Smiling, Britny looked back up at Clark as she replied "All right...Ready...aaaand push!" Giving it everything he had, Clark bore down on his belly one final time. The second baby sliding out almost with ease, Britny handed it over to María who-again-washed it and wrapped it in a warm blanket. Still smiling, Britny replied "Congratulations! It's a boy!" Turning to Britny, Lex asked "Can we hold them?" Nodding, Britny replied "Of course..."

Walking over to María, Britny added "Dame ella..." Nodding, María carefully handed Britny the little baby girl while she picked up the baby boy. Smiling, Britny told María "Le da ello..." Turning to the young couple, Britny indicated Lex. Nodding once again, María replied "Bien..." As Britny approached Clark's bedside, Clark sat up in the bed as she handed him the little baby girl while María was giving Lex the baby boy. Smiling down at the infant in his arms, Clark asked "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?..."

Smiling, Britny asked "Have you two thought of any names?" Looking up at Britny, Clark suggested "Well for her, I was thinking maybe Richelle Noel?" Smiling, Lex replied "I love it...What do you think of Jonathon Alexander?" Smiling over to his lover, Clark replied "I love it..." Slowly, Britny just made a silent exit in order to leave the new parents alone. Carefully, Lex sat down on the bed next to Clark, still holding Jonathon in his arms. Turning to Lex, Clark stated "Lex, I'm sorry to have ruined your Christmas Eve by going into labor. I'm sure my giving birth wasn't exactly how you planned on spending Christmas Eve..." Smirking, Lex replied "You _are _right about that, Clark...But your giving birth gave me the two most precious gifts ever..."

Smiling, Clark replied "Well, it's not like I can take _all _the credit...Just credit for carrying them for three months and giving birth to them..." Chuckling, Lex just leaned in toward Clark and kissed his lips softly. Smiling, Clark replied "I love you, Lex..." Smiling as well, Lex replied "I love you, too, Clark...Merry Christmas, Clark..." Looking up into Lex's deep blue eyes, Clark replied "Merry Christmas, Lex..."

El fin

* * *

Author's Note:  
What do y'all think? Sequel? Lemme know if y'all want a sequel and I'll see what I can do...And before I forget...Merry Christmas from Kansas, y'all!... 


End file.
